


Lazy Storm

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: It had been raining for days. Ignis can't bring himself to mind too much.





	Lazy Storm

“You should sleep, highness.”

“I can’t.” 

It had been raining for days now. The storm that had rolled in on the heels of a warm, humid summer, seemed intent on deluging the Crown City. Outside, the grey sheets of rain blotted out even the Wall as thunder rolled and lightning danced across the surface of the magic barrier. The familiar bright lights of the city were dulled in the night— the neon and spotlights and reflection of the shining Citadel only a few blocks away unable to pierce through the torrential rains. Beyond the confines of the balcony, the city was just dull and grey and wet. 

Ignis had found himself lacking the usual energy to get most of the errands done since the rain started. Since the storm first rolled in from the ocean front. They had been caught in the first drizzle before the full force of the weather broke. Noctis had been out fishing off the rocks that overlooked the busy port that would have once opened Insomnia to the rest of the world. And Ignis had been right at his side with his notebook and an eye for the fish Noctis was choosing to keep. 

It had been a warm day. One that had warranted the seaside trip. One that could justify disappearing from the long reach of the Citadel handlers for a few hours longer than they had planned. 

Now two days later and the rain had given them no sign of stopping. 

“Would you like me to make you a tea?”

He had been sitting out on the balcony— the illusion of privacy granted by the grey sheets of rain a blessing as Ignis stretched out on what little furniture Noct had agreed to out beneath the awnings with a book and a moment to himself. But somewhere in the last hour, Ignis realised that the hypnotic sounds of the rain against the balcony and building was enough to have him dozing. 

Until Noctis poked his head out from the warmer apartment to check on him. 

They had been lazy for the past few days since the storm started. Since the rains barely paused in beating the city into an eerie sort of quiet. Reports and meetings had gone unattended, excuses made to the Citadel while they puttered about Noctis’ apartment in comfort. Phones and tablets were left discarded on the coffee table, plugged in to charge and still technically available for work. Gladio and Prompto had come and gone several times, with pizza and smiles and takeaway foods that Ignis attempted to make presentable before good manners were overruled by hungry stomachs. 

“I can manage tea on my own, Specs.” 

Noctis closed the balcony door behind him, pausing midstep as thunder rolled across the city. The storm was not violent— there were no crashes to rattle the windows or shake the buildings, or clouds broken by the shattering sight of lightning. 

“Noct?”

The prince sat at his side, and Ignis shifted to make the room. 

Once settled, curled against his side and pressed close, Ignis rested his cheek on Noctis’ hair. “You’ve had a nightmare, Noct?”

“I just…” Noctis relaxed as Ignis let his arm curve around him to hold them together. Ignis could feel the tension melt away from his prince in the loose embrace, could feel the peace settle over them as the rain hid them from the world; “I want to stay close to you and listen to the rain.”

“Very well.”

Neither of them had checked the weather forecast since the early hours of the morning. When they had decided that another day spent in the confines of the apartment was not such a terrible way to spend a day— with movies and games and the smells of cooking fish fighting the chill the rain brought with it. 

Ignis wouldn’t mind if the storms continued for another week, if it meant these quiet moments could continue.


End file.
